Slaying the Dragon
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Post Knockout with no spoiler for the coming season. Began writing just after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Here is my next offering of Castle. I started this right after the finale so there are no spoiler for the new season. This is all my own imagination given the events of that show.

Thanks to Pyramid for the beta. You can find him on livejournal. He really helped me make this story better.

* * *

><p>In the distance Detective Kate Beckett could hear the sirens screaming. Their high-pitched whine grated on her already fraying nerves and she tried not to let the sound unravel further. Roy Montgomery lay on the ground at her knees; he'd given his life to save hers. Kate didn't know how she felt about that, how could she look his wife and children in the eye knowing, the price he'd paid so she could live.<p>

Although she tried to block them out, the events of the last hour played out in her mind: Roy's confession, Castle dragging her out of the hangar, the gun shots so many shots -Castle holding her- comforting her... and then that single last shot. That one had been the worst because of the silence that followed. It was only then that Castle let her go and Kate found Roy dying alone.

Once again the Dragon had taken someone she loved and it was time she exposed him to the world.

It wasn't fair, Roy had been a good man, one of the best she'd known. He didn't deserve to die like this no matter what mistakes he'd made, he didn't need to pay for them with his life.

Castle's hand brushed her shoulder as he crouched down beside her. "Kate, are you all right?"

For just a moment she wanted rail at him, to hurt him as she was hurting, but as she turned to look at him, she saw he already was in pain. The captain's death had affected him too. She wasn't alone and Kate knew Castle wouldn't abandon her, no matter. The harsh words she said in the heat of anger didn't matter, he seemed to know the real her, the one she tried to hide from the world. In that moment Rick saved her from tumbling into the abyss that yawned before her.

Rick shook her gently. "Hey, talk to me. I know how much he meant to you. I'm so sorry; I wish..."

The wail of the sirens drew closer and Kate knew she had to gather herself and put that wall back up, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't stay.

A group of cars pulled to a stop and as the shriek of sirens ended, and Kate knew she was out of time but only for now. Once everything settled down she and Rick would have a talk.

"Kate...?" Rick's voice was soft as he tilted her chin up to look at him. There was a look in his eye Kate had only see once, it was just before he kissed her when they'd gone rogue to save Ryan and Esposito. "Do you want me to talk to them first to give you more time?"

Her hand reached up and cradled his cheek. "No." She drew a deep breath. "Thank you, I'm fine. Just give me another minute. Thanks for being here, Castle."

He handed her a white linen handkerchief. "Always, Kate, always."

Pulling away from him, she knew the walls she's so carefully constructed were gone but she couldn't say she missed them.

Reaching out she touched Roy's shoulder. "We'll bring him down, Sir. It's the least we can do." Kate closed her eyes one last time and used Castle's handkerchief to clean up her tears the best she could before slowly getting to her feet to face the coming wave of officers and questions.

* * *

><p>Hours later Kate sat beside Castle in her car. She was exhausted and allowed him just this once to drive. They had spent hours explaining the night's events to the police chief and other police brass before the two of them had been allowed to leave.<p>

Castle didn't say a word as he navigated the quiet streets and Kate appreciated the silence. She was glad Castle didn't the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

He pulled up in front of Kate's building a few minutes later and the two of them sat there neither moving as the minutes ticked by.

Kate didn't want to leave his presence. The car was warm but she shivered once before forcing herself to step from the car. She had to focus on the case, Montgomery needed her head in the game, some how they had to find a connection to the Dragon. He was out there and they would find him, no man is an island.

"Do you want me to come up? I make a mean pancake?" Castle's voice startled her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to get some sleep and then head to the station in the morning. There is going to be a press storm-" She stopped. "Besides you need your beauty sleep. I'll be fine."

She patted his shoulder and headed toward the door only to have Castle stop her by taking her hand.

"This isn't the end, we'll get a break. The Dragon can't hide forever."

Squeezing her hand gently, Rick began to let go, but Kate held fast. She needed to feel the warmth of his hand, it reminded her she was alive.

Looking up from their linked hands she realized something. That moment crystallized it all for Kate; Rick stopped being Castle and she could admit to herself that she loved him. Unconsciously she took a step toward him and her hand found his shoulder and then his cheek.

Confusion filled his eyes as he continued to speak. "We'll find out who's pulling the strings. It's time you were free. You've been trapped for so long."

His voice was so soft and gentle, and Kate felt the dam break. Collapsing against his chest she let it go; everything she'd been holding in since her mother's death.

Kate had never allowed herself to cry, let alone mourn. She'd build a wall around herself and her heart so no one could get close enough to hurt her, but Castle had stormed those walls and forced her to think about living again. His words in her apartment last the night before had struck home. She was hiding from herself and from Castle. Now Castle's words mingled with those of Royce's letter, which still ran through her mind. Playing over and over again

Drawing a deep breath, she decided it was time to stop hiding and admit to herself and to him that she loved Rick and she had for a very long time.

It had begun with his books. There was something about them that allowed her to escape into another world, just as dark as the one she lived in, but each ending with the bad guys in jail and the good guys winning. The books had given her a way to stay sane, but over time the books were no longer enough, and Kate began craving something else in her life, at the time she just didn't know what.

Then Castle had crashed into her life into her life, showing her what she'd been missing, the element she'd rejected for so long with her string of meaningless relationships and hiding behind her badge to keep others at bay.

But Castle was different. He didn't let her hide in the shadows any longer; he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the light with his wit, laughter and caring.

Over the last three years Richard Castle had changed from an object of hero worship to become a friend; someone with whom she could be herself. When she was with him she didn't need to pretend to be strong because with him she was. He brought out the best in her and made her want to be better. This was why she could fall apart in his arms and not worry about the consequences.

Holding her close, Rick murmured words much like he had only hours ago, while the two of them stood outside the hangar as the gunshots echoed around them.

She looked up at Rick and opened her mouth to speak. "Rick-"

Just then his phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. There was a short conversation before he hung up and turned back to Kate. "Mother and Alexis are worried. I need to go home. We have unfinished business." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later today." He stood on the street watching her for a moment before climbing into her car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Kate walked into her apartment just as the sun rose. All she wanted to do was climb into bed and find the oblivion of sleep, but she knew that wasn't possible, at least not yet. She had too many things to do before she could allow herself that luxury.<p>

Her first call was to her father to let him know she was all right. He was sure to hear about the shooting and wonder. The two of them talked for a bit and then Kate begged off, saying she had to get to bed. The next call was to Josh, she'd let things with him linger far too long. It was time to end that realationship and the sooner the better, life was too short and there was no way she could start anything with Rick while she was still with Josh.

A few minutes after she end the call by leaving a message on Josh's voicemail, there was a knock on her door. For a heartbeat she stared at the door wondering if Rick had returned, but then she heard Josh's voice on the other side of the door. Braking from her reverie, she ushered him inside, hoping to keep this short and sweet.

"I got your message just as I was getting off shift and thought I'd come by and bring you these." He held out coffee, a bearclaw, and flowers. When Kate took them Josh brushed a kiss on her cheek, oblivious to the tension in Kate's body. Placing the items on the table, Kate wrapped her arms around herself. "Josh, we need to talk."

At the tone of her words he froze and forced a smile. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Confused, Kate frowned. "What day?"

Josh turned to look at her. "The one you say goodbye." Kate tried to speak but he stopped her. "I've been expecting it for a long time. You are a beautiful woman, Kate, but you weren't really here with me, just as I wasn't really here with you. I knew that this wasn't forever but it was fun while it lasted."

Not allowing herself to look away Kate tried to explain. "I never meant to hurt you. Josh, I really like you, it's just..."

"I'm not Castle. I knew that this time was coming since they found you in that freezer, maybe even before that. I just didn't know who he was." He kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Kate, I hope he can make you happy, you do deserve it." Then he was gone before she could say anything else.

Once the door was closed Kate dropped into one of the chairs at her small table, staring at the flowers. They really was were beautiful but she couldn't stand to look at it them any more. Picking it them up she held it them over the trash but changed her mind and called a courier to take them over to Roy's house. Taking a small note card from her desk, she expressed her sympathies and sent it off with the messenger.

Having nothing else left to do, Kate climbed into her bed hoping sleep would find her, but her mind refused to shut down. Her thoughts raced in so many directions. Was there something else she could have done, should have done.

These thoughts ran around and around in her mind until she finally tossed the covers off herself and got to her feet. Pacing the confines of her bedroom, hoping to dispel some of the nervous energy, Kate came to a conclusion.

She had to talk to Rick, to clear the air between them. Her hand hovered over the phone but she pulled back, suddenly afraid once more. What if she was wrong and these feelings were only on her side, and what Rick felt was just lust?

Kate knew Rick would never make the first move, his actions in LA had proven that, he was waiting for her to decide what she wanted. Knowing that she wouldn't find any answered here, she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and headed outside to hail a cab.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door startling Rick and he spilled the whole glass of orange juice down his shirt. Wiping at the mess with a towel, he opened the door to find Kate standing there with her arms wrapped around herself.<p>

"Rick, can I-" Kate stopped, she looked so lost and alone. "We need to talk. There's something I need to say." It was then that she noticed his laptop sitting on the coffee table. "Am I interrupting, because I can go..."

Not wanting her to leave, Rick stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Nope, come on in. I tried to sleep but when that didn't work, I came down here to write and that... well, it didn't work either. I couldn't stop thinking about last night and the coming funeral."

Kate entered the apartment, looking around. "Is Martha or Alexis here?"

"No, Alexis went to school and Mother is tinkering with her acting school." Rick clapped his hands. "Did you want something to eat or drink?" He was unsure just what Kate wanted and he planned to let her show him the way.

Kate took a shuddering breath before she wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "No, I just wanted to talk. I thought-" She stopped as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Rick watched Kate for just a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Instantly Kate relaxed against him, letting out a sigh. Rick pulled her over back onto the couch without ever letting her go.

Holding her close, he stroked her hair. "Kate, it will be all right; we'll get through this together."

Kate nodded. "I know we will. I'm here for you too, Rick."

She laid her head down on his chest and moments later she was asleep. Rick leaned back, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, glad she'd come to him and that for a while he could watch over her and keep her safe.

* * *

><p>There you have it leave a review and make me smile, I'd love to hear from you. More on the way next Wednesday, but chapter two is up on my website. You can google me or head to my profile to find the link.<p>

Or if you want updates you can find me on Facebook by searching for my page. I send out a message each time I post to the site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter two. Thank you to all those who left me a review and add this story to alerts. This story is not all done but it's getting close. Im currently working on chapter 7 and I'm hoping to have it finished in a few more chapters.

Thanks to lone_Pyramid for the beta. You can find him on livejournal. He really helped me make this story better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Kate squinted in the bright sunlight even though her hat was pulled low over her eyes. Today should be raining and dark; it was a day of mourning and the weather should reflect it.

Drawing a deep breath, she fidgeted with her pristine white gloves before walking up to the podium. She paused for a heartbeat as her gaze met Rick's; there was still a lot to be said.

A call from Esposito to talk about Roy and what they'd learned, had thrown a monkey wrench into any plans for them to talk the day before, and they hadn't been alone since. She promised herself she'd make that time once this ordeal was over.

Knowing there was nothing else to do but get this over with, she began to speak.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle stood in the sunshine but he didn't enjoy a second of it. Today wasn't a day for joy. To his left Kate was speaking, every word a tribute to a great man, though not a perfect man. In the end Roy Montgomery had made a great sacrifice to save Kate, and for that alone, Rick had to admire him, no matter what his mistakes in the past.<p>

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery said to me once, there is no victory, only battles, and in the end the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand, and if you're very lucky, you'll find someone willing to stand with you."

Kate caught Rick's eye and the two of them stared at one another for a moment before she turned back to the crowd. Rick knew time was running out and they were closing in on the dragon, but at the same time dragon was drawing closer to them. Last night's meeting had included compiling a list of suspects and now they just had to be patient and collect the evidence. Eventually he had to make a mistake and expose himself.

Every moment counted, Roy taught Rick that and it was time for him to step up. Kate had made the first move when she showed up at his door the night before. Now he had to make sure she didn't have a chance to rabbit. He loved Kate and he wasn't about to let her go, not now-

As he looked away, he caught a glimpse of something far off in the distance and a deep-seeded fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Kate continued to speak, oblivious to Rick's panic or the potential danger.

"Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is..." Kate's voice broke but she recovered, continuing to speak until the shot rang out across the cemetery. He saw Kate tremble ever so slightly under the impact of the bullet.

"Kate!" Even though Rick began moving the moment he saw the flash, he was too late to do anything other than knock her out of the way of a potential second shot.

All around him people screamed as they scrambled for cover.

"Beckett's down; Beckett's down." Castle could hear Ryan calling out over the radio and he knew they would get to Kate as soon as it was safe.

Kate lifted her hand, her white glove marred with blood. Seeing the red stain, Rick almost fell apart. He had only one thought:, she couldn't leave him. Kate tried to speak but he cut her off as he cradled her body. He held her tightly as though this alone would keep her alive.

"Kate...shhhh. Kate, please; stay with me. Kate, don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay. Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."

A single tear drifted out of the corner of her eye and she tried to speak, but her eyes fluttered and she fell unconscious.

Rick didn't even try to stop the tears as Lanie appeared with Ryan. "Lanie get over here, Kate's been hit."

Keeping to out of the way Ryan asked, "What about you, Castle, were you hit?"

"No, I'm fine; it's Beckett we have to worry about." Rick paused and looked around. "Where's Esposito?"

Ryan didn't look at Kate, but kept his eyes on Lanie as she check Kate's pulse. "He's leading the team to where they the shot came from. He'll update us once he knows more." Ryan looked down at Kate. "How did this happen? We had tight security, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Not looking away from Kate, he spoke. "Kate thought something like this might happen. She was wearing her vest; I made her promise. Why is she bleeding, Lanie? She should only be bruised." Rick stepped closer reaching out for Kate.

Lanie pressed her jacket to the wound. "Stay back, both of you. I need space to work. The bullet hit just below the vest. It's through and through, but I think it nicked her kidney. That's why there's so much blood." Lanie touched Rick's shoulder as the ambulance's siren could be heard in the distance. "Castle, they're coming for her. She's going to be fine; you have to believe that."

Rick nodded but he didn't let go of Kate's hand. "I always knew this could happen, but to see it." He wiped his eyes. "I can't lose her, Lanie."

Squeezing Rick's shoulder once more, Lanie brushed away her own tears. "I know, Rick, and she knows too. She's just too stubborn to admit it. I expect you to act on it once she's out of the woods. My girl is going to need you, because things aren't going to get any better. If they took a shot at her here in the open like this, everyone connected to this is in danger."

"You're right." He turned to Ryan. "Can you make sure Mother and Alexis get out of town until this is all over? I know you guys are short staffed, but could you make sure someone goes with them?"

"No problem. I already sent an officer home with them, but we'll find somewhere safe for them to go. They shouldn't go anywhere you've been before. No friends or family. We won't even tell you for now."

"I'll feel better knowing they're taken care of. Tell Mother and Alexis I will call as soon as I can."

Ryan shook his head. "No, you need to talk to them now before we take them off the grid. Once they disappear you can't contact them. It would be too dangerous."

Rick looked down at Kate as she was surrounded by EMTs who asked him and Lanie to step away. He knew there was nothing he could do right here, right now, but he could make sure his family was safe.

* * *

><p>Once Rick was done with his call, he turned back to Kate. The paramedics had transferred her from the ground to a gurney and they were prepping her for transport.<p>

"Is she going to be all right?" He took a step to follow, but one of the ambulance attendants blocked his way.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Castle, her partner. I'm coming to the hospital with her."

The EMT looked at Lanie, who'd identified herself to them, and when she nodded the man let Rick pass. "She should be fine. We'll get her into surgery and they'll fix her up. You're lucky Dr. Parish was here. We might have lost her otherwise."

Rick slapped the man on his back. "Thank you for getting here so quickly." Then he hopped into the ambulance, taking Kate's hand as he sat down, grateful for this small victory.

* * *

><p>There you have it leave a review and make me smile, I'd love to hear from you. More on the way next Wednesday, but chapter two is up on my website. You can google me or head to my profile to find the link.<p>

Or if you want updates you can find me on Facebook by searching for my page. I send out a message each time I post to the site.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rick ran to keep up with Kate's gurney as bags of fluids swayed. He knew these were keeping her alive for now and he took comfort in that.

Finally a nurse stepped into his path just outside the operating room. "Please Mr. Castle, we need you to wait outside. The doctor will let you know about Detective Beckett's condition as soon as we can. She's heading right into surgery. Dr. Westing is one of the best surgeons in the city. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your detective."

"Kate, her name is Kate." Although every nerve in his body told him not to let Kate out of his sight, Rick stepped back with his hands raised.

"We'll take good care of Kate."

"Thank you-" He paused to read her hospital ID. "Ah, Nurse Rush, is there somewhere I can wait?"

"Over there, first door on the left, is the waiting room, but drink the coffee at your own risk." She winked at him. "I'm warning you because I love your books and I don't want you to die on my watch."

The older woman's hero worship made Rick smile despite the circumstances. He watched the woman disappear down the hall, promising himself that he'd buy this wing, no the entire hospital coffee machines to make sure they always had great coffee. These people deserved it.

He watched the doors for a moment longer even though he knew it could be hours before the doctors finished. With a heavy sigh, he headed down the hall to the small cramped room with decade-old magazines to wait.

Dropping into one of the hard chairs, he placed his head in his hands, wondering if there was a way he could have prevented this. Should he have have been more firm with Kate the other night? What if he'd said he loved her in her apartment before Roy's death, would she have backed off this case or would she still have thrown him out? Most of all, would she forgive him for not letting her stay to help Montgomery?

"You were supposed to stop her!"

Rick lifted his head, ready to jump to his own defence, but when he saw the harried look on Jim Beckett's face all words froze in his throat. This man had a right to be angry, he'd lost his wife and now he'd been witness to his own daughter's shooting. It wasn't right and Rick decided to take the brunt of the anger.

Finally, he spoke. "I tried. I told her to stop, that her life wasn't worth solving this case, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She's hiding in this thing and she pushed me out. This is my fault. If I had left well enough alone we wouldn't be here. She asked me to stay out of it but I had to..."

Jim seemed to deflate. "You were right to do that. She would have come back to her mother's case eventually. She told me she'd moved on but I know she still had her mother's file in her apartment. It was on the bookshelf stuffed between her two favorite books. Two of yours, if I recall correctly."

A slight grin crossed Rick's features but it vanished quickly as his mind replayed that horrible moment in the cemetery, and he dropped his head back into his hands.

Jim sat down beside him. "It's all right, Rick. I know how you feel. When I saw my little girl go down, I lost ten years off my life. No man should have to bury his wife and his daughter."

Rick closed his eyes. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. Kate means..."

Stepping away, Jim slapped Rick's back. "I wouldn't have it any other way. She needs you Rick; you keep her grounded." Turning away, he chose a magazine but didn't really seem to be looking at it. "As soon as I know she's all right they're sending me away, for my own safety and Kate's. The new captain's worried that I might be a target as well he's the one who drove me over here." Montgomery's been dead all of a couple of days and they already have a new captain?

"So they replaced Roy? I wonder who it is? Can you remember his name?"

Not looking up from the glossy pages, Jim shrugged. "Nope. Only that he already worked at the precinct; they promoted from within. He said he new Katie."

A silence fell after that and the minutes ticked by. It was only broken when Ryan, Esposito and Lanie appeared.

Ryan looked sheepish. "Sorry we took so long but the captain made us give statements before we could leave. We got here as soon as we could."

Lanie rushed over to Rick. "What do you know? Any updates?"

"Nothing other than they took her right into surgery." Rick stopped, searching for the name the nurse had told him. "Dr. Westing is the lead surgeon."

Relaxing slightly, Lanie nodded. "Kate's in good hands then. We might as well dig in since we'll be here for a while."

Ryan stepped forward. "Your mother and daughter are gone. They're safe. Just don't ask me where they are or try to contact them."

Rick tapped his nose. "Good to hear. Anything on our shooter. He must be a pro to even attempt that shot. So why not go for the kill? I understand not taking the heart, Kate's badge was in the way but why not the head?"

Esposito motioned for Rick and the others to step away from Jim Beckett before speaking. "He was gone before anyone got there. Uniforms were there just after the shot but he'd scrambled. I'm not sure he wanted to kill Beckett. I think this was a warning; he could have killed her easy as breathing."

Shuddering, Rick tried to erase the mental image of Kate with a bullet hole between the eyes as he dropped down into a chair feeling so weary. "I know it just doesn't make sense." Wishing this day would just end, Rick placed his face in his hands.

Both detectives shook their heads. "The new captain, Demming, seems to have hit the ground running on this, but he's still got a huge mess to wade through."

Rick choked on his coffee, spraying it across the floor and causing everyone to jump back. "Demming? As in the robbery detective? Curiouser and curiouser. Who's man was he?"

"Not sure. Either the commissioner or the mayor's most likely but sometimes an alderman will call in a favor to get a say."

"I need you to find out for me, but keep it discreet. Montgomery said the dragon took the ransom money from the botched kidnapping and rose to power. So I think it's time to stop looking inside the NYPD and look at City Hall. That's where we'll find our man."

Before anyone else had a chance to comment on Rick's revelation, they heard someone leave the OR.

In sync, the small group and Jim headed down the hall toward the man dressed in scrubs and waited silently for the surgeon to speak.

"Detective Beckett is out of danger. We've repaired the damage to her kidney but we want to keep her here under observation for a few days. Barring infection, we expect she'll eventually make a full recovery."

"When can we see her?" Jim asked, stepping in front of the others.

"Soon, she's being moved into recovery until she wakes up from the anesthetic. Then she will be moved to a private room. Please remain in the waiting room and Nurse Rush will show you to the detective's room once she's ready for visitors. When you're allowed to see her please remember not to crowd her, she needs her rest. You should be able to see her later this afternoon."

Ryan pulled out his phone. "I'll make sure the guards are in place and she's being protected." He looked at Castle. "We won't let anything happen to her."

All heads nodded and they slowly made their way back to the waiting room to continue their vigil.

* * *

><p>There you have it leave a review and make me smile, I'd love to hear from you. More on the way next Wednesday, but chapter three and four are up on my website. You can google me or head to my profile to find the link.<p>

Or if you want updates you can find me on Facebook (the page not the account) by searching for my page. I send out a message each time I post to the site.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

About three hours later Rick entered Kate's room, passing Jim on his way out. Jim had been give the first visit with Kate about half an hour before, but now it was time for him to be taken into protective custody by Ryan.

Jim paused in the doorway. "She's in your hands now; do what you can to keep her safe. I hope this ends soon and then we can all get on with our lives, all of us. She'll try to push you away, but don't let her. Stick close to her, she's gonna need you."

Sitting down beside Kate, he cradled her hand between his. He knew he didn't have much time before the nurse kicked him out. Kate lay against the stark white sheets, her skin almost the same color. Her eyes were closed and he wondered when she'd wake up.

* * *

><p>Dawn was just slipping through the blinds when Castle woke. Kate had roused for a few minutes in the evening before slipping back into unconsciousness. Rick was happy to see her eyes open but he realized she needed her sleep.<p>

Gently, he ran his fingertips over the back of her hand. "I meant every word, Kate. I should have told you sooner, but I was scared you wouldn't let me follow you anymore. Now I've said it. I love you and I want to stay with you, no matter what you do. I'm gonna be dogging your steps."

"Is that a threat or a pro-" Kate stopped sucking in a few breaths.

Happy to see her eyes open, Rick grinned. Then he bent close and kissed her softly on the lips. "Oh, it's a promise. It always was." Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kate turned her head away. "What do you know about the shooter? Do they have any leads?"

At the same moment a nurse entered and shooed out Rick. "Let the detective rest. She's been through a lot today."

Resigned, Rick nodded, but when he went to leave Kate didn't let go. "I want him to stay." Her eyes met Rick's. "I'll sleep better knowing he's here."

The nurse frowned but relented. "He can stay but no talking. She needs to rest."

Rick, unable to resist, snapped to attention and saluted with the wrong hand because Kate still clung to the other.

Kate smiled as she closed her eyes once more. "'Night. Castle, will you be here when I wake up then?"

Lowering himself back into his seat beside the bed he kissed her hand. "I'm here for you. Kate."

"Me too, Rick, me..." Then her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep.

Rick settled deeper into the chair and studied Kate, taking comfort in each breath, grateful she was alive. They needed to solve this case; it was time Kate was free. She deserved it after all these years.

Rick yawned as the events of the day began to catch up with him. For just a moment he thought about climbing into the bed beside Kate, but instead he just laid his head down on the bed and instantly was asleep.

* * *

><p>Kate came awake slowly. Her first awareness was a hand linked with hers and someone's breath flowing over that same hand. The next one was the dull ache in her side, but knowing Rick was there made the pain bearable.<p>

Easing her eyes open, she looked around the room to see the stark walls of a hospital room. Drawing a deep breath she looked over at Rick, whose head lay next to their linked hands.

Then suddenly it came back to her. The reflection from behind the gravestone on the far side of the cemetery, the sound of the shot, Rick calling her name and then diving to take her to the ground just after the bullet struck her. Last of all she remember Rick's declaration.

She swallowed. Did he really mean it? Kate stopped that train of thought; she knew Rick, if he said those words then he meant them. He wasn't the type to play games like that.

Tears formed in her eyes as she replayed his words over and over in her mind. Reaching out, she laid her hand on his hair, threading through the strands and reveling in the softness.

At her touch, Rick lifted his head and she moved her hand up to his cheek. "Rick..."

"I know Kate, but where do we go from here? I love you Kate, but-"

"No buts. If we do this then we do it right, but not until we settle this thing with my mother's killers. We find the Kingpin and then take him and his organization out. Until then I can't divide my focus or someone else might get hurt. It's time to end this, we're so close."

Rick shook his head. "No, Kate, that's not how this is going to work and you know it. Life is short and now you're going to live. Time to stop hiding. It's what you want, I know you do.

Then he kissed her. It was nothing more than a light brushing of lips, but Kate could see the truth in Rick's eyes. He wasn't going to let her retreat, not now or ever.

His hand rested on her cheek. "So are we going to try that again?"

If she was honest with herself there was no way she'd be able to shove her emotions back into the closet. She needed Rick like she needed to breathe.

Neither of them heard the door open or saw the smug smile on Lanie's face until she spoke.

* * *

><p>"I see you're feeling better, Kate." Lanie stood in the doorway.<p>

She walked into the room and Rick jumped back, trying to stumble out an explanation but Lanie just arched her brow and slapped a manila envelope into his chest.

"You're lucky it was me who walked through that door first, not Ryan or Javier. You never would have heard the end of it. By the way, it's about time the two of you stopped pussyfooting around and got down to business."

"The business of what?" Ryan asked, coming in the door.

Rick looked over at Kate, who smiled sardonically. "None of yours, Ryan. So what do you have for me on my shooter?"

"Nothing. He policed his brass, taking his bullets, and left nothing for us. No DNA, no fingerprints. Nada. It's like he's a ghost."

"Well keep digging," Kate said, rearranging her bedclothes, not looking at Rick. She loved her friends but right now she just wanted them to leave so she could be alone with Rick, there were still things they needed to talk about.

"You gonna open that or should I?" Javier pointed to the large yellow envelope still cradled in Castle's arms.

"You guys checked my mail?" Rick asked, flipping the envelope over to study the postmark and address. "How did you get this? It was sent to Black Pawn for me."

"Gina brought it by this morning. You'd better call her, she started spitting nails when I told her she wasn't allowed to know which hospital Beckett was at. She's also very angry that you're not answering his calls. I told her your cell was probably off because of hospital policy. She's tired of having to deal with your publicist, who wants to have a statement ready to give the press."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I'll all her later, can you guys take it to her?"

Kate looked over at the envelope and plucked it out of Rick's hands before he could say any more.

"That handwriting is Captain Montgomery's. What would he send you?"

Ripping open the envelope, she dumped the contents into her lap and everyone studied what Montgomery had left for them.

Castle swallowed. "Where did this come from? I mean, this makes our case. All of it. We just have to verify everything and then we can take this man down." Rick gestured to the pile of paper and photographs. "This was his last gift to you, Kate. He wanted to end this thing. It was more than just keeping you safe that night, it was about all of us. He'd been planning this for a long time. You don't just gather this kinda of evidence over night. By why did he wait until now?"

Javier frowned. "What do you mean, Castle?"

Rick chose one of the photos of the Dragon and Dick Coonan. "I mean if the captain had all this, why not give it to us sooner; we've been stumbling around in the dark since I linked Kate's mom's case with those other victims. There had to be some reason for him to take the chance he did."

"Me." All eyes turned to Kate. "They were going after me, they made him choose between me and his family. So he took himself out of the equation. They couldn't hurt him if he was dead. I was getting too close; until now they had just taken out those who could lead me to them. Roy's death was my fault. I should have listened to you, Rick, I should have backed off that night and let it all go."

Rick sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kate. "No, I was wrong. I was asking you to deny who you are. The only outcome now is to finish this and Roy gave us the means. We're going to use all this and take down the kingpin." Neither of them noticed that the others had left, leaving the two of them alone. Rick brushed at a tear that escaped down her cheek. "We're going to make his sacrifice worthwhile."

"It's time to make that man pay. There is no way the mayor will get away with this any longer."

* * *

><p>There you have it leave a review and make me smile, I'd love to hear from you. More on the way next Wednesday, but chapter three and four are up on my website. You can google me or head to my profile to find the link.<p>

Or if you want updates you can find me on Facebook (the page not the account) by searching for my page. I send out a message each time I post to the site.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kate tossed aside the novel she'd been pretending to read and flopped back onto the bed, sighing. She'd been doing nothing but sitting in this small room for three days and it was beginning to make her feel slightly squirrely.

Ryan and Esposito were discreetly running down the leads from the Montgomery file with limited success, as they tried to verify each piece and build a case.

Knowing they were in way over their heads, Rick had suggested they bring in some help from another law enforcement body with a bit more clout and so they contacted Agent Jordan Shaw.

The other two detectives had met with Agent Shaw and showed her what they knew so far. Jordan promised to put them in touch with the right people once they had a solid case.

Now all Kate had to do was wait until she was released from this prison, and it was killing her. Rick sat in the corner of his room with his laptop, typing away, oblivious to her annoyance.

He refused to leave Kate's side event though they still hadn't resolved their earlier disagreement about when and what their relationship would be. An uneasy truce had fallen and they both knew that something was there between them, just what and when was hanging in the balance.

"I need to get up." Suddenly Kate swung her feet off the side of the bed and stood. Holding out her hand, she motioned to Rick. "Help me stand up. I need to walk, even if it's just across the room. I'm going crazy just sitting here."

Closing his laptop, Rick came to stand beside her. "All right, we'll try just across the room."

Out of sheer determination Kate made it to the windows on the other side of the room; bracing her hands on the sill, she forced her breathing to slow.

Something was bugging her about this whole thing;, it had been too easy. There had to be a catch, but locked up in this room she couldn't think. She had to get out of here and she had to do it now.

Turning her head she looked over at Rick standing beside her. "We need to keep going. I have to get better so I can get out of here. I need to help the others; something is wrong, it doesn't make sense. There has to be more than what was in that file. Roy wouldn't have put his eggs all in one basket. There's more evidence hiding somewhere and we have to find it."

"Kate, don't worry, the guys will find it; I mean, they aren't chumps. Give them time, you need to rest and get better."

"No, Castle." Kate's voice was her sharp detective voice. "Help me or get out! I told you what I need you to do, now do it or leave."

Rick laughed. "Well, it looks like you're on the mend if you're pulling Detective Beckett back out." He studied her face for a moment. "I'll help you, but if we get busted it's all your fault and I'm ratting you out."

Kate smiled. "Done. Now let's head for the door and I think I'm all right to tackle the hall."

They managed to cross the room without difficulty and so Rick helped Kate shuffle into the corridor. Kate began to sweat but she refused to quit until she reached the bank of elevators near the nurse's desk. It was as far as they could make it without getting caught.

"We're stopping here." He told Kate as they stopped beside a water fountain. He steadied her while she took heavy gulps of the liquid.

Kate pushed her sweat-dampened her hair out of her eyes and she wondered if she'd pushed herself too hard. Raising back to her full height, Kate nodded. "Let's head back now. I'm ready for a nap. I have an hour or so before they come to check on me and change this bag." She nodded to the IV still attached to her arm.

Their pace was much slower than when Rick and Kate left the room. They had just rounded the corner near Kate's room when they heard a woman scream.

A nurse bolted out of the room next to Kate's. "The cops are dead. Someone slit their throats and there's blood everywhere and that other officer and her friend are missing. Her room looks like someone been at it with a knife!"

As quickly as their feet would allow, Kate and Rick backed out of sight. Who knew if the killer was still there? He might be waiting for them in the shadows.

Once they were out of sight Kate looked up at Rick as she pulled out the IV. "We have to get out of here now! It's not safe any longer. We'll figure out how to contact the others once we know we're not being followed."

Fear crossed Rick's features for just a moment and then was gone. "So what's the plan? We have to leave here without the staff or the killer seeing us. Not very good odds. Your face was shown to everyone and his dog in this place in case someone tried to abduct you."

Kate sighed. "Well, the first thing I need is a change of clothes because I look like a patient. I'll be sure to be noticed when we try to leave. If we can find me something to wear we'll walk out the front door. Acting normal is the best camouflage."

"There were some things in your room but we can't go back there. That means we'll have to borrow something from another room. Let's go down to the next floor and see what we can find. I have cash, we'll leave some for whatever we take."

Now that they had a plan Kate began to feel calm once more. "Let's go. We don't have much time until we're discovered."

"I hear you, Kate." He kissed her quickly on the lips and they retraced their path back to the elevator, slipping into the next car to open.

Stepping off, Rick and Kate froze. They were on the maternity floor; all around them, Kate could hear the sound of babies crying.

As they walked down the hallway Kate hoped they weren't being followed there was way too much potential for collateral damage on this floor. They had to get out of here fast.

* * *

><p>Rick could feel panic building but said nothing as they scanned each room for an empty one. The first one they passed was occupied, as was the next. It wasn't until halfway down the hall that they found an empty room with a set of clothes in the closet.<p>

They were a little large for Kate but they fit well enough that they wouldn't fall off of her. So they took them and Castle scrawled a note and left the money. The two of them continued down the hall and ducked into a handicapped bathroom together and shut the door.

Kate was beginning to droop and Rick knew they had to get out of here fast. Then an idea struck him.

He helped Kate dress before leaving her hidden in the bathroom. Keeping an eye out for security or someone suspicious, Rick gathered the things they needed to make their escape.

Kate was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall facing the door when he returned. She looked about to collapse but he knew he had to push her and a little more. "Your chariot has arrived, my lady.?"

Lifting her into his arms, he placed her in the wheelchair and a blanket-wrapped doll in her lap, covering her head in a scarf. "Shall we head home now, mommy?"

"Castle..." Kate's voice was between exasperation and a growl.

"Just act natural and we'll walk or wheel right out the front door, like you said. There should be a cab waiting for us. I called one from the nurses' station, the driver will be looking for us. We'd better hurry; the more we wait, the harder this will get."

Kate sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>That's all for now, but if you can't wait you can head over to my website and read the next one there or wait until next Wednesday. All you need to do is google my penname and you'll find me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The trip out to the cab was easy; they looked just like a couple heading home after having their baby.

The "three" of them climbed into the cab and disappeared onto the anonymous streets of New York as the cab pulled away from the hospital. As soon as they were four blocks from the hospital Kate started to pull off the head scarf but Rick shook his head.

She fell back into the seat, sighing. "So where do we go from here?"

"I have a place." Leaning forward, Rick rattled off an address to the cab driver. The man immediately took the next left and said nothing.

Five minutes later they pulled to a stop in front of a older apartment building. He pulled out some cash and handed the driver the required amount. "Thank you, have a good night."

Helping Kate out of the car, the two of them and their "child" entered the building. They waited until the cab drove away before exiting the backdoor and walking down the alley. After a few steps Kate began to lag and Rick wrapped his arm around her, holding her up. "Come on, Kate; just a little bit further. Two more blocks and then we'll be safe."

"How do you know that? We have nowhere to go."

Pulling her closer, Rick smiled. "Trust me. I have a bolt hole for us. It's not much further. Stay with me until then and you can rest."

She closed her eyes. "I can make it, if it's not too much further"

The two of them shuffled along, but after a few steps Kate stumbled. Not waiting, Rick swept her into his arms for the last few feet. The doorman opened the front door and ushered him inside, not saying a word as Rick carried Kate past. He punched the elevator buttons and stepped inside without looking at anyone.

He stopped at the front desk and accepted a plastic card. There was a reason he'd chosen this place;, rich men brought their secrets here and so the staff was very discreet and unseen. Stopping at the correct door, he set Kate on her feet, dug into his pocket, pulled out a key card, and opened the door.

The room inside was small with a kitchenette, a desk, and a bed. Helping Kate inside, he kicked the door closed.

Kate arched her eyebrow. "A love nest, Big Rick?"

"No, Jameson Rook's apartment. This is where I come to write when I need to hide from my mother and Alexis. It's leased by Black Pawn for me, no one will look for us here. We should be safe here; why don't you lay down. I'll head out and get us something to eat and contact the boys and let him know what happened. I'll be back soon."

"Rick..." He turned to look at Kate. "Be careful."

Leaning over Kate, he kissed her forehead. "I will."

Then he headed over to the desk and opened a strong box, taking out some more money before leaving.

* * *

><p>Rick moved swiftly through the streets, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, but afraid he was failing miserably. Ducking into a convenience store ten blocks away, he grabbed everything he thought he and Kate would need over the next few days. Gathering the bags, he headed back outside to make his call at the battered pay phone. He'd left his own phone behind at the hospital and so he called the switch board operator and had her put him through to the 12th Precint.<p>

Knowing anyone could be listening, he asked for Detective Ryan or Esposito, planning to keep the conversation short. All he had to do was let them know they were all right and to set up a met for the morning.

"Ryan."

"This is Castle. I don't know if you heard about what happened at the hospital but Kate and I are fine. We got out of the hospital before the hit man found us. The two of us are safe, for now. We'll meet up tomorrow and talk then. Kate needs to rest tonight."

There was a commotion on the other end of the line as Castle heard Espisito calling for Ryan. "We just got the call on you going missing. I need to go, is there anything you need?"

"No, we have everything we need for now. Talk to you tomorrow at the place by the tunnel with the good alcohol early in the morning." Then he hung up the phone before it could be traced by Ryan or anyone else who might have been listening in.

Still looking over his shoulder Rick took a roundabout route back to Kate. He paused as he walked in front of a electronics store where the mayor's face was smeared across every screen, making his blood run cold.

* * *

><p>Kate lay in bed, staring up the ceiling, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep until Rick returned. Her brain fought to make sense of all the events of the past few days. Trying to organize all the information, Kate rolled over and stared out the window at the brick building across the alley.<p>

She wished now they had kept part of the evidence so that she could have something to do, but she knew that wasn't feasible. It was all in the right hands and for now all she could do was sit back and wait. The problem was, she never had been a patient person.

Reaching out, she turned on the small TV resting on the desk. She flipped channels until a news conference caught her eye. Immediately, everything became clear as the Dragon spoke, surrounded by red, white and blue.

The mayor was now running for Governor, which meant she and the others were the only thing that stood in his way.

The news conference ended and the door burst open. Rick stood frozen in the doorway. The two of them looked at one another, unsure what to say.

Kate drew a deep breath. "Close the door. We have to talk."

* * *

><p>That's all for now, but if you can't wait you can head over to my website and read the next one there or wait until next Wednesday. All you need to do is google my penname and you'll find me.<p>

I have only one more chapter done but I hope to finish writing this by next Wednesday. Cross your fingers.


End file.
